


You Idiot

by shadowdweller25



Series: Steve McGarret's Proposals [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Language, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-09
Updated: 2012-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 16:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowdweller25/pseuds/shadowdweller25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's always knew Steve was an idiot, but this proposal had to be his finest moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> #2 in Steve McGarrett's Proposals collection

****

**You Idiot**

Danny knew something was going to happen before it happened. But what he didn't know was what was going to leave Steve's mouth. Really, you'd think after all the time he's spent with the man at work and away from work—couldn't seem to stay away from the goofball—that he would know what would leave that man's mouth. But really, no one could know what the man was thinking and what he would say.

Stupid Army Seal.

They were all out at a bar, celebrating their latest closed case. It had been a bit hard, hitting a little too close to home with a dead marine, murdered for being gay, but they had worked it like any other case and found the killer. Jealous ex-wife who seduced her boy toy/dead marine's best friend to kill the guy.

Danny was just glad it was over and he could get a few beers in him, maybe get a certain crazy Seal inside him later. And by the looks Steve threw his way let him know the man was thinking along the same lines.

Everything was going great, until a few men entered the bar and a certain one kept throwing looks Danny's way. And he wasn't the only one who saw it either. Of course Steve didn't miss it, neither did Chin or Kono who saw fit to make comments every now and again. Did she not realize that she was slowly pouring gasoline on the fire? Steve looked ready to explode.

But Danny, being the civilized man he was, just ignored the man across the bar and moved the conversation somewhere else. He had actually forgotten about the guy until it was his turn to get the drinks and he stood at the bar, waiting for the bartender to come over, and the guy came up beside him.

"Hi."

"Hello."

"My name's Jeremy."

He looked down at the hand he held out and reluctantly put his hand in his and shook it and quickly pulled it away. A glance at his table let him know that Steve was watching and wasn't happy. Man he was in for a long night with the Neanderthal. Danny couldn't help but shiver at the thought though before he turned his attention back to Jeremy.

"What's your name?"

"Daniel," he said. "Uh, look, I'm seeing someone."

"The tall, dark, and handsome that's shooting daggers at me?" he asked with a smirk.

And again looking at the table, sure enough, tall, dark, and nutjob was glaring daggers at Jeremy. "Yep."

"Lucky man."

"I'm the lucky one. On most days," he added with a smirk of his own.

Jeremy chuckled back. "Couldn't help but try could I? You are handsome yourself." Again flickering his gaze to Steve, he leaned closer and put his hand on Danny's forearm and Danny didn't know if the guy was clueless, a nutjob himself, or brave. "Don't worry, not going to try anything with you," he assured before continuing. "How long have you two been together?"

"About a year, but working together for almost three."

"Was it love at first sight?"

Danny had no idea why he was talking so comfortable with Jeremy, but it probably had something to do with the fact that he knew Jeremy wasn't going after him. Also probably his need to talk about his love for the crazy man after the case they just had. "No," he shook his head and of course his hands started moving as he talked. "Definitely not love at first sight with that goofman. We work for Five-0 and that idiot over there pulled a gun on me, of course I did the same. Then he tried to go all Alpha on me, which I was not going to take, and I punched him. Apparently punching that Neanderthal idiot was like hitting with Cupid's arrow as he says he fell in love with me."

Jeremy was laughing as Danny continued to tell him some stories about the crazy man at the table watching and it wasn't until Jeremy laughed so hard at one of their car arguments that he had to lean on Danny that Steve had enough.

He quickly stood up from his seat and made his way over. His arm snapped around his waist and pulled him against him and Danny looked up—idiot was a giant freak—and saw Steve glaring down at Jeremy with his "You better be afraid because I carry grenades in my car" look.

And Jeremy just smiled back. "Hello."

"What's going on? We've been waiting for our drinks?" he asked to Danny, but still his narrowed eyes on Jeremy.

"Just talking to Jeremy," he easily explained.

"About?"

"Nothing much," he smiled, Jeremy joining him.

Steve glared harder and said, "Well, come on babe. Don't want to keep our friends waiting. We are celebrating our engagement after all. We're getting married, you see."

Danny gaped up at Steve while Jeremy congratulated them and bought their next round of drinks. Steve smirked in his satisfied with himself way before taking the drinks and moving back to the table. Danny just followed before sitting and glaring at the idiot.

"Steve, what the hell was that?"

"Just letting _Jeremy_ know that you're taken."

"By telling him we're engaged?"

"Oh my God!" Kono shrieked, bouncing up and down and grinning. "You guys are engaged? Congratulations!"

Danny's denial was cut off by Kono's cutting off circulation hug and he watched with a glare of his own as Chin high-fived Steve and Steve was looking all satisfied again. He took a breath when Kono finally let him go to move on to Steve.

"Uh, excuse me, we are not engaged," he said with his arms waving, finally saying something when Kono started wedding planning right there. "This Neanderthal jackass just said we were."

"You don't want to marry me, Danno?" Steve asked and damn it if he didn't look pitiful with his pout and his big puppy eyes and DAMN IT! He couldn't say no to that. He'd be heartless and Danny was anything but heartless.

"I didn't say that," he grumbled and folded his arms when Steve grinned, scooting over to wrap an arm around him and pull him close. "Idiot."

"Yeah, but _your_ idiot fiancé."

Danny rolled his eyes though on the inside he was smiling because Lord help him if that didn't sound wonderful.

****

**The End.**


End file.
